Your eyes
by omegia
Summary: Tell me if im special to you, look me in my eyes and tell me am I your only one..or am I just another blonde ADA to you.Look for your eyes duplicate!UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Tittle: Your eyes

Chapter tittle: Prologue

Character(main): Casey/others-(you got to just wait and see who she is pair up with)

* * *

_**Here we are. Just me and you. The music stops, the lights go out, There's no one else here. We stand in front of each other. You look in my eyes I look in yours. I feel my chest tight my heart beat faster then normal. You smiled and put your hands around my waist and leaned in, but I pulled away..."Not here, anywhere but here." I said. You pulled my hair away from my eyes, I closed my eyes wanting to save your touch on my skin.**_

_**"I cant do this, not here." I said.**_

_**"Why are you so hesitant, why are you so afraid of what others think of you." You asked me moving closer. **_

_**I looked at you...I want to believe you but...**_

_**

* * *

I know super short!**_

Ok this was just a little prologue thingy the real stuff begin soon.

_**Next chapter: Am I just another ADA.**_

_**Summary: Tell me if im special to you, look me in my eyes and tell me am I your only one..or am I just another blonde ADA to you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Your eyes

Chapter title: Am I just another ADA

Casey sits on her couch waiting, hoping for that one phone call. Tears roll down her eyes.

How can she just let her soul mate slip away...

The door bell rung. She got up, hoping it would be the person she wanted to see. She open the door. There stood Elliot.

"Hey Casey." He said with a polite smile.

"Elliot."

"How are you."

"Im...not so good." She said letting him in. They sat down.

Elliot looked at Casey, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Im sorry Casey."

"I know...I just don't get it, where did I go wrong."

"You didn't." He replied, taking her hand.

_ Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

The lyrics flowed threw Olivia's ears as she sits in her car, tears rolling down her eyes.

She had to decide weather or not to go back. She had to go back it was her only choice. She was about to lose the person she loved. Loved? Was she really in love with her...?Yes.

"I have to go back." Olivia whispered. She drove off.

.Flash back:

Olivia sits on the bar stool, drinking her sorrows away. Trying to erase the pain. Trying to erase the fact that little girl is now dead...

She heard a familiar voice beside he, she didn't look she was in to much to care.

"Olivia." The familiar voice said.

She finally turned around, it was Casey.

"Novak."

"Call me Casey, I mean we are friends."

"Ok" Olivia said going back to her drink.

"Are you ok Olivia?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to me liv'." Casey said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I could of saved her." Olivia said looking at Casey.

"Don't blame yourself for her death you couldn't do anything." Casey said putting her hand on Olivia shoulder.

Olivia looked at Casey. "Really."

"Yeah." Casey smiled.

Olivia returned the smile. "I appreciate that."

"I care about you Liv, I look up to you."

"You shouldn't." She said looking away.

"Yeah I should. Your one of the strongest woman I've met."

Olivia smile looking at Casey. She was blushing she new she was, she could feel the warmth. What was this...

"You should smile more often." Casey said getting up. "I guess ill see you tomorrow."

"Your leaving so soon."

"Yeah, I still got some work to do."

"All work and no play."

Casey smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Olivia said getting up.

"Thanks."

They walked to the exit. As they went out the door it seems right on cue it start poring down raining.

"You can not be serious." Casey exclaimed.

Olivia laughed.

"What's so funny, im getting soaked." Casey said grinning.

"Your not the only one who's getting soaked." She said hailing a cab.

Almost immediately the cab pulled up.

"Go head Casey, get in ill get another one."

"No come one." Casey said, ushering Olivia in the cab.

When they both were in the cab drove off.

"My hair is drenched." Casey said.

"Yeah mine to." Olivia said dripping water on Casey.

"You did that on purpose."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it." Olivia said laughing.

"This." Casey said as she purposely rung tried to rang her hair out on Olivia, but instead seeped threw the seats.

Olivia rolled down her side of water, making the rain come in, sprinkling every part of the cab except her.

The cab driver spoked a language that was not clear to neither of them.

Olivia rolled the window up smiling. "How's that, wet enough."

"I cant stand you." Casey said smiling.

Ten minutes later they were at Olivia's house.

"Come on Case' your coming w/ me." Olivia said as she got out.

"You don't mind."

"No."

They entered Olivia's house.

"Just throw your coat on the couch, im going to get you some dry clothes."

"What no not on my account."

"You don't have a say in this." Olivia said going to her bedroom.

Casey smiled.

Within minutes Olivia came out w/ some clothes.

"Dry off first, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Twenty minutes later, Casey came out the bathroom, only in jeans and a bra.

"Your shirt is like way to small." Casey said coming up tp Olivia.

"It doesn't matter, you don't need it." Olivia said grinning.

Casey looked at Olivia.

"Never mind...just go in my room and find yourself another shirt."

"Thanks." Casey said while going in the room.

Olivia looked at Casey. She got up and went in her room. "I need to ask you something."

Casey turns around. "Ok."

"Have you ever felt like...you could've done something more for somebody but..."

"Is this about the little girl."

"I could of stop..." Olivia trailed off.

Casey walked up to her. "Your always going to have your what if's Olivia, but you cant act on them, you cant put your self down."

"I try to remember that but I don't know if I can, the guilt—

Casey took Olivia 's hand. "Its not your fault, you have to believe that." Casey said.

"I know...thanks."

"Only for you." She said about to go to the dresser, Olivia gently guided her back toward her.

"What." Casey said grinning.

Olivia looked at her, wanting to feel her touch. There lips touched, the kiss depends. Olivia guided Casey to the bed..

End flash Back

Olivia came up to Casey door, she still had her key, she took it out and unlocked the door. She entered the house to find Casey laying on the couch.

"Case', you ok." Olivia asked coming over to her.

"You came..."

"Of course I came, I love you."

"You don't love me."

"How can you say that."

"How can you not...Im just another ADA to you." She said getting up.

"No your not." She said coming towards Casey.

"Don't."

"Casey, I love you ok, you should know that." Olivia said.

"I know you do."

8

Flash Back: Earlier that day:

Olivia phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, its me."

"..."

"You still there."

"Yeah, I just couldn't... how you been Alex."

"Good, I missed you."

"Me to."

"We should see each other sometime."

"Yeah we should."

"...Look I got to go, ill call you later, love you."

"I love you to Alex."

Ok that was short I know, but its more to come I have to go somewhere now but ill be back...

What do yall think so far...


	3. Glory

**Tittle: Your eyes**

**Chapter: Glory **

**Olivia leaned against her car door, waiting for that special someone to come and sit beside her. Within moments it happen.**

**The now brunette **came walking over to her.

"Hey, sorry im late." The woman said.

"No problem." She said as they got in the car.

"Im glad you agreed to this meeting."

"Of course I would. I missed you."

"Yeah. I heard things."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"You and this Casey person, should I believe that?"

Olivia hesitated. "There's nothing going on between me and her."

"Probably not now but there was before."

"It was before me and you."

"You could of told me Olivia."

"I just did."

"What does she mean to you."

"Nothing."

"I think she does mean something to you."

"No she doesn't I love you not her."

"I fine that hard to believe Olivia."

"What do you want me to say to you."

"I want the truth."

"I love you Alex that's the truth."

"Casey doesn't know about us."

"She never will, can we change the subject.'

Alex smiled, she love to taunt Olivia. "Fine whatever." She said smiling. "What do you want to talk about."

"Me and you and dinner." Olivia replied smiling.

"Ok then how about Italian."

"Sounds great."...

They arrived at the restaurant.

The waitress came with there drinks, white wine for Alex, and rose for liv' and there food.

The waitress left.

"I thought you was driving back." Olivia said.

"Uh no why would I." Alex asked smirking.

"Well—." Olivia stop, her eyes flew on the blonde who just sat down with a guy she didn't knew.

"You ok liv... earth to liv." Alex snapped her fingers.

"Im fine..."

"Yes you are." Alex said as she took a bite of her food.

Olivia smiled.

"Liv' I need to tell you something." Alex said in a serious tone.

Olivia stopped eating and looked at Alex. "What's wrong."

"Well...I uh... I have to leave to Boston first thing tomorrow." Alex replied taking Olivia's hand.

"What...you just got here, you cant leave me."

"Im not planning to."

"Your staying."

"No...I want you to come, with me."

"I...I cant do that." Olivia said taking her hand away and glancing at the blonde woman across the room.

"Why cant you."

"I just cant."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do I just..."

"Just what!"

"I cant ok..." Olivia replied flustered. She got up and headed to the washroom.

Alex sat there not believing what had just happen. She knew her move was sudden but...

Olivia leaned against the washroom wall. She cant believed she was so rude to Alex. She cant believed she acted the way she did. Why?...

The washroom door open. There she was.

"Who's your date."

The woman turns toward Olivia.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"So this is how you repay me."

"Me...Liv' he's a business partner ok. And what about you, I cant see her face but I know your with some woman."

"She's not just some woman."

"Your such a liar, you say you love me but-

"I do. I said I was sorry ok." Olivia pleaded, coming toward Casey.

"How can I trust you anymore."

"Please just...look back at all the times we shared."

"That cant happen again."

"Case' im so sorry."

... Olivia looked in the blonde eyes. She cared for her no question...but love?... Either way, she had to get Casey back...

Without hesitation Olivia pulled Casey in a deep, passionate kiss.

At that moment the door open. There stood the tall blue eyed brunette...

* * *

Ok so yeah that's it for now. How do yall like it.

Be sure to check out my other stories please!

Am I the only one who actually like's Dani Beck!

-Nika


	4. Hide and Seek

Title: Your eyes

Chapter: Hide and Seek

"What the hell is this." The now brunette said, her voice sinister.

Olivia froze, she couldn't believe what had just happen. She couldn't quite comprehend.

"You bitch."

Olivia looked away, she couldn't bare to face Alex.

"Look at me." Alex said as she took a step forward.

Olivia could feel the heat off Alex. How was she going to get out of this? How was she going to explain this?

"Look at me!" Alex said again, this time her voice was full of venom. Alex focused on Olivia, ignoring the other woman.

Olivia finally tore her eyes away from the corner of the bathroom and looked into Alex eyes.

Guilt met anger.

"Alex I–." Olivia began, but was cut off by Alex cold voice.

"Shut up, just shut up. I don't want your excuses, and I don't want any apologies. All I want is for you to know that you just lost the greatest person in your life."

"Please just–."

"You know liv', I was moving to Boston for a reason." Alex said on the verge of tears. She walked towards Olivia, handing Olivia a small box covered in elegant material. "Goodbye Liv'." Alex said firmly. She took one last look at Olivia. Than turns toward Casey, who was silent, still in utter confusion and shock. "She might say she loves you, but she doesn't, she'll never love you. At least not as much as she did me two years ago." Alex said before walking out the door.

Olivia couldn't move. She couldn't comprehend what had previously taken place.

"I can't believe you." Casey said a hint of hurt in her voice.

Olivia stared at the door. She wanted so badly to go after Alex and explain but, something-someone was holding her back.

"How could you do this, you just played me, like im some kind of toy, like im just another ADA to you?" Casey said stepping away from Olivia. "What you thought you could sleep with every attorney that comes in SVU, liv I thought you was different. I guess I was wrong!"

Olivia couldn't take this in. She needed to find Alex, she needed to make things right.

"You just stringed me along, I was the one person to keep you occupied until your precious Alex comes back, but now you lost her to–."

"You know what Casey, just back to your little date. Im just, im sick of this." Olivia finally spoke.

Casey open her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Olivia.

"Im sick of you!" Olivia yelled. She regretted those words as soon as she finished. She didn't know why she said it. She didn't mean it, but she had said it. All was left. She had to find Alex. That is the one person she...

She didn't give Casey any time to react to the sudden outburst of Olivia. She rushed outside the door...

10 minutes later...

Olivia arrived at Alex Cabot's entrance.

She banged on her door.

"Alex open up!" Olivia yelled.

There wasn't a response.

"Alex please open up please!" Olivia pleaded. She had to make things right. She banged again.

She had to get Alex back. For the sake of their future together. She wasn't aware of Alex intentions on moving to Boston at first, but now it was quite clear.

Olivia didn't know how long she was standing there, pleading with a potential Alex on the other side of the threshold.

"Alex please." Olivia whispered against the door. She was too late. Alex was gone. Gone out of her life forever. Olivia slid down, leaning against the door, her head in her hands.

All her hopes and dreams. Her future with Alex, all gone. Why was she so careless? Why did she have to break so many hearts? Why was she here, its obvious Alex does not want to be with her?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Came a voice in front of her.

Olivia raised her head, only to see Alex in the arms of a younger man.

"Alex–."

"You know I hate repeating myself."

"I need to talk to you, alone."

Alex hesitated. "Charles can you give us a minute?"

"No problem Ms Cabot, I'll make sure all your necessary baggage is packed for your flight."

"Thanks."

The younger guy nodded respectfully than left out of the suite door.

"You look pathetic down there, stand up and come inside." Alex said taking her keys out.

Olivia obeyed.

She sat down on the vibrant couch.

"Don't sit down, you won't be here long." Alex said in a cold tone.

Olivia only nodded, getting up in the process. This was expected. She knew Alex would be like this.

"Alex I just want you to know that me and Casey is over."

"Really, wow that's a shocker." Alex said in a sarcastic tone.

"I never meant to hurt you Alex."

"But you did, and now you're here too win me back." Alex said as she pushes newly found hair from her face.

"Alex I really love you–."

"Liv this isn't some kind of baseball game, you cant keep pitching the word love around. First you love me, than you love Casey, I mean really if I didn't know you were a lesbian you would probably love Elliot or Charles for that matter." Alex said with a small laugh.

"Im glad you take this as amusing."

"What funny is that you say you love me but when I try to commit to you, you just screw it up. Love isn't a game liv'. I love you, I still do, I love you with all my heart."

"As do I—."

"No liv' you love me from the top of your heart, and I got to work my way to the bottom." Alex said with a small smirk. "I can't keep doing this. I can't be with you. Olivia you changed, you didn't use to be this way."

"Why can't you just hear me out?"

"We're not children liv'. You kissed another woman, you had the audacity to kiss another woman only foots away from me."

"Im sorry–."

"Yes you are, you are sorry. This isn't the Olivia I fell in love with. This isn't the Olivia that I know. This is the Olivia that ended everything." Alex said before going to the door.

"Im leaving tonight, heading to Boston, and not looking bak, I won't look bac, not for you." She said opening the door.

Olivia knew this was final. She walked to the door.

"I really didn't want to hurt you."

"I really don't want to here anything else you have to say liv'. You really need to go."

Olivia nodded, as she started to walk away. Alex took hold of Olivia and gently pulled her toward her. She kissed Olivia passionately. "That is what your losing, and this." Alex kissed her again, backing Olivia against the wall. Alex fingers slid down Olivia's side, stopping at her belt buckle. Olivia moaned, taking in this moment.

Olivia could feel the other's fingers unbuckling her belt. Lips pressed against her own. She could hear the sound of her own zipper. Her own heart began to race. Had Alex had a change of heart?

Olivia could feel Alex leading her towards the nearby bedroom.

"Alex–."

Alex silenced Olivia with another kiss, this time succeeding in her mission. Pushing Olivia down onto the bed, she kissed every inch of Olivia's body, feeling her quiver with every touch she had given to the other woman. Alex could hear the rapid breath of the other woman. Taking off the barrier that hinders unity between the two women.

"Alex are you su–." Olivia was yet again cut off by Alex touch.

Olivia could not help but to smile. She was with Alex after all. Still...

Olivia's thoughts were cut off by the unexpected action that Alex had given.

No longer were they separate.

A moan escaped Olivia's lips as Alex explored her. She could feel her tongue inside her, every inch covered. Every single inch.

Olivia was driven to new heights. Never in her lifetime has she felt that way. She and Alex had many sexual encounters but none like this.

Throughout that night all was heard was the late news that played on the nearby tv, an occasional will and grace episode followed by sex in the city and the pleasurable moans of Olivia...

Alex got ready for her flight the next morning, Olivia still asleep, resting at the hands of their previous encounter. Alex smiled as she got her keys and turn off the light.

She walked over to Olivia, still unclothed. She bent down, whispering in her ear, "This, this is what you'll never have again."

With that Alex left. Leaving behind all that was left...

Hours later Olivia finally awoke, her body still affected by the previous night. Her skin cold by the absence of her personal shelter.

She got up, looking for Alex. No sign of her.

The house was empty, all was left was the furniture. There were no news paper, cups, food. Not even...clothes...

"Oh shit." ...


End file.
